Some Random One-Shot Thing that Has No Titile
by noctine
Summary: "Carter!" A pale, teenage, brown-haired girl slammed hard into a wall with an audible crack! after screaming the single word, and the breath is knocked out of her chest. The scene shifts, now showing the same girl, minus a few years, looking up at an ominous but unknown figure, olive green eyes shimmering with terror. ((Random One-shot shit.. rating could change)) ((ocs...))
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok so the last thing I should be doing is start another series so I think this is just a weird one-shot thing_**

 ** _So, um. Enjoy? If you read I beg of you to leave some sort of feedback_**

" _Carter!"_

A pale, teenage, brown-haired girl slammed hard into a wall with an audible _crack!_ after screaming the single word, and the breath is knocked out of her chest.

The scene shifts, now showing the same girl, minus a few years, looking up at an ominous but unknown figure, olive green eyes shimmering with terror.

" _I-I'm sorry-!"_

The scene changes again, and the girl is looking up at a man with silver hair and steel blue eyes, their coldness shattered by a warmth for the smaller girl.

" _I'm- I'm not cut out for this. Y-you of all people know how unstable I am."_

A hint of a smile lingers on the man's face.

" _Yes, you may be unstable, but you are also rather brilliant-"_

The girl's face twists in disagreement,

" _-and you are kind, agile when you need to be, know very well how to defend yourself-"_

" _-crack easily under pressure, clumsy, can't make split-second decisions."_

She had interrupted him, then his face morphed followed by the whole area.

Now she was running, nearly tripping, feet barely touching the greyish-green ground, covered by faded, dark purple plants, curling around her feet.

Blood dripped down her side, and a single drop made the purple fern shudder and shrivel up.

" _You can run, but you can't hide, and you can_ never _escape~"_

She tripped, fell on her hands and knees, the rough ground scraping her ivory skin as the plants curled around her and slammed her into the ground with surprising strength.

Crying out, the last thing she saw before she blacked out were familiar black tendrils that weren't just her fading vision creep around her.

Suddenly, she was in the arms of a violet-eyed and cerulean blue-haired boy, holding her awkwardly.

" _Sorry, sorry, you're okay now, Scar."_

All of the images and clips swirled in the elder half-ghost's mind, including more flashes of the girl and other unfamiliar faces. His fingers were laced together tightly, and his steel eyes were shut.

Vlad Masters was sitting tautly in a certain time ghost's lair, and the much known Clockwork was hovering near him, projecting the images into his mind.

After the last view, he stood quickly.

"What does any of this have to do with me?" he snarled, glaring sharply at the other being.

Clockwork almost smiled.

"You shall see soon, Vladimir. The girl will make an appearance approximately two years from now."

The ghost paused.

"When you do see her, things will be different between Daniel and yourself. I ask you to go easy on her; even by now she has been through much turmoil."

And that is how Vlad Masters found himself pacing in his study, wishing to know more. His thoughts lingered on one thing the ghost had said.

" _I'm afraid only time will tell. Now go home."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this randomly, because I wanted a small thing about a training session between Scarlett, my oc, obviously, and Vlad, in an au (because yes, my friends and I have so many aus for our ocs) where Vlad knows her only by her ghost form.**

 **Of course, I should be working on Scarlett's Biggest Fears, but I procrastinate. A lot.**

A _thwack!_ sounded throughout the soundproof room.

Then a soft, almost playful growl, "Noctine, you and I _both_ know you can hit harder."

A laugh, from a very different voice, followed by, "well _yeah_ , but I don't wanna hurt you!"

"...old man."

The (somewhat old) man scowled at her smirk.

"Oh, is _that_ how you want this to go down?"

Suddenly the girl was trapped in his arms, her own held at an awkward angle, bent over towards the floor.. The other was bent down so his face was inches from her own.

A nervous laugh. "C'mon, y-you [she stuttered as her arms were pulled a little bit, in an almost painful position] know I was joking."

"Mhm," hummed Vlad Masters, her smug expression transitioned on to his face in a similar way.. "Just like you know I could snap you in half if I really wanted to."

The younger of the two stiffened slightly, the blunt sword-like weapon in her hand constricting around her tight grip. "Just like I know that you wouldn't." She bravely let a small smirk grace her features. "I know that even beyond that thick skull of yours, there's a little love for me."

Vlad didn't dare confirm what she said, only loosening his grip on her. The girl swiveled around, looking at him directly.

His expression, thoughtful, frustrated, and calculating, changed to blank as soon as she turned to him.

The full ghost's eyes were glazed over slightly and she swept her gaze over his face. She still couldn't read him too well. _Damn._

He, however, could read her rather well. "Whatever you say, young one."

Noctine's face falls. Vlad chuckles, but avoids contact that's too embracing. He didn't want to get her hopes up any further, did he?

Even if she may have been right…


	3. Chapter 3

Small giggles filled the private room.

"Oh, daddy, daddy will be so proud of me~" the halfa girl sang, swaying her hips happily while the man in front of her stared brokenly.

"Boo- _hoo_ , what, you gonna break down?" She cackled, waving her slender fingers in front of the elder's shattered eyes.

Scarlett Masters whistles. "Hmm… I didn't hear a no… silent treatment? For _me_?"

Vlad's lips move, try and form words, but no sound escapes. She pouts. "Awe. Well, _obviously_ , you don't want me here. Hmpf." Slender legs start to carry her out.

The man swirls around to face her, eyes snapping open and hand reaching out for her. "S-Scarlett!" he chokes.

She cooes back at him, "no, I understand. Don't worry, I don't like you one bit, either." Then she disappeared completely, leaving behind a broken man.

Who dropped to the ground, and sobbed, heaving out heavy breaths, chest-heaving wails of pain, wishing that he'd never trusted the wolf in sheep's clothing.

 **Okay sooo I don't feel like explaining this**

 **Most of this won't even make sense**

 **Meh. Oh well, it's an au where my Scarlett is evil and basically breaks Vlad Masters' heart.**

 **Yay, huh?**

 **Also it's so short, lol**


End file.
